


Count On It

by MontyKarl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy Josh giving Baby Boy Ty a punishment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count On It

**Author's Note:**

> written from an anon prompt on tumblr, can u tell what me fave punishment is????

“What are we doing right now?”

A muffled moan sounded out followed by a heavy sigh from Josh. “Baby boy, use your words. What are we doing?”

“We’re giving me my punishment.”

A soothing hand slides down warm tan skin from shoulder to the swell of a set of perky cheeks. “Why is that?”

“B-because I was a bad boy.”

“That’s right, and what do bad boys get?”

Another muffled moan, trailing off to a whimper as nails dig into soft flesh.

“What was that?”

“They get spankings.”

“They do don’t they? How many did we decide on?” Another whimper in response as the fingers unclench and smooth over the fingernail indentations, but Tyler is quick to respond after.

“20 Daddy.” Josh hums at the tone of Tyler’s voice and the way he shivers when he runs his other hand soothingly across the hair at the back of Tyler’s neck.

“On the ass or on your thighs?”

“On my ass Daddy, please.” Tyler all but begs and presents his ass higher off of the bed, not going far as the ropes around his wrists tug at the bedframe.

"Okay baby, deep breaths between slaps okay? Count for me." Josh smooths his hand over Tyler's ass once more, loving the soft hairs and even softer skin beneath his fingertips. Then he pulls his hand away, relishing in the way Tyler's body twists and squirms in anticipation, he waits to hear Tyler take in a deep enough breath before he brings his palm down on the right cheek. 

Flesh giving way and rebounding like a rock thrown into a pond as Tyler shudders.

"One, Daddy please please, I'll be good-"

"Quiet. You take Daddy's punishment and you'll get something good okay?"

"O-okay..." Tyler whimpers, his right cheek already showing a faint outline of Josh's hand as he takes another breath and Josh pulls back again, giving his other cheek just as much color.

"Two." Tyler's voice shakes, but he remains pliable under Josh's command as another two smacks land, one for each cheek, the color coming to a burnt rosey tinge. 

Hits five and six come quicker than expected, barely leaving time for the sting to subside and Tyler's shivering by seven and eight, almost forgetting to count.

"Baby boy do we need to stop? We can finish this later if you need to."

"No Sir, please I just-"

"Do you need a minute?" Tyler whines and Josh responds with number 9. "Use your words, baby boy."

"No Sir! Please I need to be punished I want you to show me how bad I've been."

Josh smirks and pulls his arm down harder than before, letting the sound of skin on skin resound for a moment as Tyler gathers himself to continue counting. 

By 15 Josh's hand is sore and he can only imagine the sting from how hot the flesh on Tyler's red ass is. He can hear the tears in Tyler's voice by 17, and 18 makes Tyler scream out. He waits for a moment, letting Tyler catch his breath, fingers ghosting over the abused flesh and down to the soft backs of his thighs.

"Two more for me baby, can you do that?"

"Y-Yes sir, please I-" Tyler's choked off sob is muffled against the sheets, his wrists still strained and pulling at their binding as Josh pulls another two harsh slaps down against Tyler's cheeks, one after another, not giving him time to keep count. Tyler's weeping now, a repeated mantra of, "Thank you, thank you daddy, thank you." Slipping from his lips.

Josh gets up and unties his wrists, laying them down softly by his head as he continues to cry against the bed. He grabs the aloe lotion from the bathroom and positions Tyler's legs apart to make room for himself before squirting some onto his hands to warm it up. He spreads it slowly and softly along Tyler's raw cheeks, watching him squirm but eventually melt into the touch. Josh lets his hands wander up his lower back and down his sides, along his hips and thighs. He let's his slick fingers slip between Tyler's cheeks teasingly and then lower. "Lift."

Josh's command is met by Tyler pushing himself up as best he can to give Josh access. He's rewarded as his hardened cock is pulled back between his legs. It's a bit painful but the slick fingers Josh has massaging the head of it are enough to make his whimpering return to moans.

"You were such a good boy for me." Josh mumbles as he fully grips Tyler's cock, his other hand still massaging the bruising flesh of his ass. Tyler's litany of 'thank you's is back full force as Josh strokes him, his fingers occasionally dipping down between his pink cheeks to rub against his twitching hole. "You're so good, so pretty like this, so proud to have you princess."

Tyler can feel Josh's cock pressing against the back of his thigh rough denim keeping it concealed and Tyler wants it, he wants to touch Josh and sink to his knees or ride him for hours and please him but he knows that this is for him right now and Josh wouldn't like it if he tried that. Instead he focusses on Josh's hand, warm and heavy and so tight around his cock, stroking slowly. He zeroes in on the other hand that Josh has teasing his entrance and down, squeezing his balls and massaging his stinging skin.

Josh leans forward and kisses along Tyler's lax shoulders and up to his ear, his hand speeding up on his cock as he whispers, "Come on, cum for me baby boy." 

Tyler jolts as his body responds almost instantly, his balls drawing up, sore cheeks pressing together as his muscles spasm and he wets Josh's hand and the sheets.

Josh sighs and kisses his neck, his hand that had been teasing coming up to wipe away tears he wasn't aware were still falling.

"So good, so damn good for me, let's go take a bath okay?" Josh lets it trail off as a question now that the scene has ended, but Tyler's still boneless and blessed and blissed out and he follows Josh like it was a command. He will always do anything to please his Daddy, you could count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna send me prompts or scream at me about joshler hmu on tumblr @j-shler ok bye ty


End file.
